A Normal Day For Feliciana
by KiubbiKat
Summary: SONGFIC just something short that i had to do for a class...yeah, im not quite sure what i think about this...um...its a songfic too so...im going to stop talking now. GermanyXFem!Italy SongFic


y...yeah...this was a project for my almost-as-awesome-as-Prussia language Arts teacher who made us do this for a grade. I actually think its pretty good...its your choice though. Please reveiw!

A normal day for Feliciana

I was glad Ludwig could come over today, we were going to the mall to find some new clothes for me (since I usually don't shop for clothes so they are all a little bit too small for me) and I surprised him with my newly-fixed (it broke down a month ago and I tried, and failed, to fix it quite a few times) car. It was an old bright red GT40 with a retractable hood I installed myself. I was the one driving this time, although I could tell Ludwig thought I was a little reckless (but this is how everyone in Italy drives!) speeding down the highway, my long brown hair (which was in a high ponytail) whipped around behind me. I peered out of the corner of my eye to see Ludwig sitting there; fiddling with the radio, probably trying to find the German station (which we don't have anymore). I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He used to be completely readable so he used to tell my about his night, and instead of listening I would count the colors in his eyes. Before the death of his mother and father he would come straight over to my house instead of telling them about it, so I would force a laugh to make it seem better, he would tell a horrible joke, so I would just laugh again. Then I would grab my CD player and scroll through all of his favorite songs which I saved on it. And I could tell you, his favorite color's green, he likes to argue but on the 17th…..his sisters (whose name is Julchen, she's an albino too so her eyes are a pretty shade of red) beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, well, I'd lie. We finished the shopping spree, and (as I asked while we were at the mall) to stop by a fancy restaurant (since I'm really into gourmet food) to grab lunch. There was a large ball room; the walls were lined with small two-seating tables, and we were lucky enough to get one. I chatted with him but he just looked around the room, innocently overlooking the truth. I could tell my only hair curl (also known as a flyaway hair) was in the shape of a heart (I heat shocked it to look like that, took so long to do) so could he see it? Shouldn't a light go on in his head? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry, I don't let anybody let me see me wishing he wasn't mine. So I could tell you, his favorite colors green he likes to argue, but on the 17th…"I'm sorry Feli (his nickname for me), I can't come over for your birthday, I-…I have to go to a funeral…I'm really am sorry…." I could hear him say. His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I love him….I'd lie. We had gone back to my house after that. When we got inside he just stood there, a goodbye seemingly awkward for some reason, and then walked away. My god if I could only say, "I'm holding every breath for you". I closed the door, a wave of exhaustion washing over me, so I trekked upstairs to my room and fell asleep. He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar, I think he can see though everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up, is "my god he's beautiful" so I put on a bit of makeup and pray for a miracle. Yes, I could tell you, his favorite colors green, he likes to argue. Oh when it kills me, his sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask me- I turned around, seeing my biggest brother (I have another one, born two years before me) Antonio in the door way.

"So, do you love him?" he said, a smirk present on his lips, I frowned, I knew who he was talking about so I gave him the only answer I've given anyone.

"No" I lied


End file.
